When Fate Intervenes
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: After he is thrown in the shed after a really bad beating at the age of five. Fate, Death, and Destiny intervenes and sends Harry Potter to Bruce Banner. Warning: [(Slash, mpreg., sex scenes, crossdressing, and teenage pregnancy)] There will be Cedric and Harry for a little bit. Dark and Powerful Harry. Also crossing over with X-Men. There will be Time Skips. And more
1. Chapter 1: Fates Dicision

The Fates, Time, Death, and Destiny were sitting in a room watching the one child that they have blessed. Known to the Wizarding World as The Boy-Who-Lived, and one thing they knew is that they didn't like what they saw. He was being abused and following the path that Dumbledore planned will make him into another Dark Lord.

"I know we shouldn't interfere, but they will destroy our boy" Lachesis said.

"We can't have him continue on this path. The Path we have planned, he will be dark but at least he won't turn into the next Dark Lord." Atropos put in.

"This way we can make sure our world will survive. Because he has a long way to go. Our boy will be with the others we have blessed, he will be loved and help him control his dark side."

"That is way we are going to send him to Bruce Banner. He is a Doctor and a scientist. And with him having the other guy. He can protect Harry better than some out there. In two years he is going to join our other children and they will teach and protect Harry" Destiny replied.

"Plus, he will want for nothing with Tony Stark being there." Thanatos added.

"So, we are doing this?" Lachesis asked.

"We are" Thanatos and Destiny answered, standing up also.

"So, can I ask how many timelines you will be merging?" Jenny asked.

"About 3 or 4" Thanatos answered.

"Not to mention later we will be pulling others from other timelines also," Destiny answered.

"Well my father and mentor may kill me but let's do this so we can save our boy" Jenny said.

 **Thanatos: Is known as Death in many legends and myths**

 **Jenny: She is the Doctor's Daughter from Doctor Who. I made her Time**

 **Destiny: She is as her name applies**

 **Lachesis: One of the three Fate Sisters' who is the Allotter**

 **Atropos: One of the three Fate Sisters' who is the Unturnable**

 **Clotho: One of the three Fate Sisters' who is the Spinner**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home At Last

**Chapter 2: A New Home at Last**

Harrison Jameson Potter was orphaned and abandoned on the porch on his Aunt's and Uncle's house. The thing is that he is being abused on a daily base, because to his Aunt and Uncle he was a burden to them.

He was curled up in the shed trying to stay warm and get some sleep through the pain he was in. He was thrown in the Shed because he broke two plates doing the dishes and he slipped carrying the food to the table, and the thing was he was doing so good today to. That earned him the worst beating he ever got and was thrown in the shed afterwards. Since he was in and out of it he didn't notice that he wasn't in the shed any more, instead he was in a house in Kochi, India.

Bruce Banner walked into his house, and was about to sit down at his dining room chair when he heard a whimpering coming from his room. He walked slowly to his room and opened the door. What he saw horrified him, there was a child that looked to be about three or four in his bed. The child looked like he went ten rounds with the other guy. He went to the bathroom and got a towel, a rag, and soapy water, so he could clean the child. He went back into the room and set the stuff down and started cleaning the kid, and fixing what he could. When he was done, he put the stuff on the floor and got up pulled his desk chair over and set down.

- **The—Next—Morning** -

 **Harry's POV**

When I woke up I realized two things. 1. I did not know where I was, and 2. I wasn't in pain which was weird. I sat up and looked around the room, when a man came out of the bathroom. I jumped back and hit my head on the headboard, and a pain shot through my leg. I went to get up, when the men said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You were badly hurt. My name is Bruce, what is yours and how old are you?"

"Harrison, sir. And I am five years old" I answered.

"Well Harrison, you do not sound like you are five. In fact, you sound like you are my age, and you can call me Bruce."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Kochi, India" Bruce answered

"I wonder how I got here," I mumbled.

"Well Harrison I don't know how you got here either in the shape you were in, but I can give you two options. I can either take you to the authorities or you can stay here with me," Bruce replied.

"I would like to stay here, sir" I told him.

"OK, well you should know. I am on the run from the authorities, and I move around a lot. I also don't have a lot of money, but if you stay I will make sure you have everything you need," Bruce said.

"OK, I still want to stay and I don't need much. Now why can I not get up?" I asked him.

"Your leg is broken" he answered.

"Oh, that makes since" I replied and laid back down.

 **Dr. Robert Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**

 **Harrison Jameson Potter (Harry, and he will start going by Banner as the years go on)**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally A Break Through

**Chapter 3: Finally, A Break Through and Meeting Remus**

 **Time Skip**

 **Bruce Banner's POV**

It has been a week since Harry has been here with me. He still talks like he is my age, but he is starting to act like a normal five-year-old. I have gotten him some clothes that fit, and books so I could teach him after work. I am so proud of him. My son is a genius. He may be just five, but he is half way through the first-grade work books. He has picked up other languages like it is nothing. I still have some problems out of him though. Like getting him to act his age, to get him at the dining room table and to grab food, sit down and eat after he cooks. I know he loves to cook, but I really do need to get him out of the habit of either cleaning the whole house and cooking. He is an excellent cook, but he is five years old. I do not feel comfortable with him in the kitchen without me so, I try and be in there with him and help. If I don't he will just cook without me even if I tell him not to do it.

"Bruce dinner is on the table" Harry said.

"OK son. I want you to go ahead and serve yourself. I will be in at the table in a second." I told him hoping that he would do it this time and not just sit there waiting for me.

I walked back into the dining room and sighed in relief he did as he was told to do. As soon as he saw me he stopped eating and looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"Son, it is OK. In fact, I am proud that you set down and started eating before me. I know it is hard but how about we talk about the rules your old family have you. Can you tell me what they are?" I asked sitting down and serving myself.

"1. I will not ask questions. 2. I will not come out of my cupboard unless told to. 3. I will complete all my chores by the time Uncle Vernon gets back. 4. I will not take things from Dudley. 4. I am a freak and I must remember my place. 5. I will not make a sound. 6. I will not complain. 7. I will not get better grades than Dudley." Harry answered in a monotone voice.

I got up from my spot and went over to Harry, getting on my knees, and said. "Harry, you will forget those rules. Because you are my son now, and I want you to be you. No matter what. And you are not a freak. You are my son now."

"Really?" he asked finally sounding his age. Which I was happy about, because it meant that there was still a kid in there after all.

"Yes, really" I replied giving him a hug and getting up and going back to my seat.

After dinner I got called to a house and I decided to bring Harry with me. We were walking to Mrs. Garcia's place when we bumped into this man on the way there.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he started to say and then looked up from the ground where the man fell, and then said, "Harrison?"

"How do you know my son's name?" I asked him.

"May I ask his full name, and then I will tell you how I know?" He asked.

"My name is Harrison Jameson Potter but I go by Banner now. Now how do you know my name?" Harry asked even though I kind of wanted him to stay quiet and behind me.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I knew your birth parents"

"OK if you give me a few minutes we can discuss this and find out more about what is going on," I told Harry and this man.

We continued to walk to the house with this Remus guy following behind us. Once we got there I went in and checked on Mrs. Garcia and then went back out to where they were and we left. We walked back to the house with the guy and once we got to the house we went in and set down.

"Now can you please tell me how you know my son" I asked him.

"First of all, do you believe in magic"

"I don't know I never thought it even existed."

"I say it is not real, but can you prove me wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can," he replied waving some stick and surprisingly changed the book into a vase and then back.

"OK, magic is real what does it have to do with my son?" I asked.

"Your son is a wizard. When he turns 11 he will be getting a letter from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is where I went and that is where your parents went. I am actually one of Harry's godparents but I wasn't able to take him because of what I am."

"What happened to my parents and can you tell me their names?" Harry asked.

"And If I may ask, what are you?" I asked him.

"Jameson Charles Potter and Lillian Rosalie Potter nee Evans was your parents' names. And to answer the other question I am a werewolf. You both must understand during the time you were born Harry, there was a war going on in the Wizarding World. Your parents went into hiding as soon as you were born due to a prophecy that was spoken. I don't know the prophecy so I can't tell you that. They were put into a safe house under The Fidelius Charm. That is a spell that hides houses and involves a secret keeper. Everyone suspected my husband of being the secret keeper but that isn't true."

"Why did they suspect him?" I asked.

"My husband Sirius Black and James was like brothers' pretty much. They used the person that no one would suspect our "Friend" Peter Pettigrew so they used him, but what we didn't know was that he was on the other side of the war. On Halloween of 2001 Peter gave their location to his leader and your parents was killed. Then Dumbledore took to your Aunt's and Uncle's taking you away from my husband and I. After Sirius went to prison, I went to the muggle world and got my GED, and Business and Teaching Diploma. I then got permission from the Queen and I am now starting a school for kids and others' that are suffering from my disease. I was also able to get custody of Harry. But when I went to get him he was gone. I am so happy that I have found him and he is safe." He said.

"Are you going to take him from me" I asked in a monotone voice.

"No, I can look at you two and tell that he is happy with you. And if I take him and certain people in the wizarding world find out that I have him, he will be taken from me and his memory erased. So, no I will not take him from you. I will though send books from the wizarding world. And the History books for England. Just take care of him that is all I ask" he answered.

"OK great. We will see you later," I asked.

"You won't see me until it is time for him to go to the Wizarding World," He answered.

"OK," I replied getting up and showing Remus to the door.

"Harrison, you be good for him and keep being you and you will make me and your parents proud. Never doubt that they don't love you." Remus said going towards the door.

"Is there any way to see my family tree?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will send it with the books when I can." Remus answered walking out the door.

 **-Hogwarts-Headmasters—Office-**

It has been five days since that boy has disappeared and the wards have fallen. Every instrument that I had connected to him broke or is just plain not working. I need to find him, so I can continue with my plans. That boy cannot be allowed to be more powerful than me. All he is supposed be good for is to be good little weapon that will sacrifice himself for any one. That is way I blocked the Potters wills and put Black in Azkaban. I finally have Lupin just where I want him. Nice and broken. I will call the team together and get them to look for him. He can't have gone far from the house.

 **Dr. Robert Bruce Banner**

 **Harrison J. Potter**

 **Albus To Many Names Dumbledore**


	4. Chapter 4: Natasha Romanoff

**Author Note: OK guys this one will be the major time skip. Harrison will be nine years old and will start with the beginning of the Avengers movie. At first, I was going to do his years from five to nine but I just can't think of anything for it.**

 **Chapter 4: Natasha Romanoff**

 _Thought process_

 **Bruce Banner's POV**

 _I cannot believe it has been almost four years since I have gotten my beautiful green-eyed son. I am so proud of him, he is a complete genius. Another year and he will be done with high school work. My Harrison is nine years old and he is half way through the sophomore work. He may still talk like he is as old as I am, but he finally goes out and plays around with other kids his age. He is not scared to speak his mind anymore, and he doesn't clean the whole damn house anymore, like we are in some damn hospital. Don't get me wrong he still cleans up after himself, but he lets me do things to._

I was pulled out my thought by Harry calling me. We were walking home after a long day of seeing to patients.

"What is it Harry?" I asked looking down at him.

"Dad there is this girl that says that her father needs help" he answered pointing to the girl next him, that I just noticed. _Damn I must have been deep in thought if I didn't notice the girl till now._ "OK, can you tell me what is wrong with your father?" I asked.

She shacks her head no, and makes a commotion with her hand to come with her. As she starts running Harry and I run after her. We come to a shack and that's when I see the government car and people blocking our way from running.

"Harrison stay behind me. Let me take care of this. When we get inside, sit down and study or read a book while waiting." I tell my son.

"OK dad, but is everything OK?" he asked.

"I don't know son, just let me find out" I tell him while going inside the shack. I point to a corner indicating for Harry to sit in the corner near the door, just in case.

I go over to the table, looking for the girl. When I didn't see the girl I just shock my head and started walking to the corner to get Harry who was reading his book. I hear the curtains move and turn around quickly and quietly to not startle my son, seeing a red headed woman walking to the table I was just at.

"You know for a man avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place" she said.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret" I replied.

"Than what is it? Yoga?" she asked.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?" I said walking closer to the table.

"Just you and me. And of course, your son in the corner" she replied.

"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" I ask ignoring the comment about my son for now.

"I did" she answered.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Are you here to kill me, Miss. Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

"No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

"SHIELD. How did they find us?" I asked worried they would try and take my son.

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped kept some other interested parties off you scent. Also, we aren't going to take your son. At first yeah, we were worried, but as the years passed and he was OK. We just left him alone."

"Why"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in."

"What if I said no?"

"I'll persuade you"

"And what if the… other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak."

"I don't always get what I want"

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

"Well, those I actively try to avoid"

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

She shows me a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone. And I take a closer look at it.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" I said, when I hear Harry start laughing. I look over at him and smile he is alright for now, he's into his book.

Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace.

There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be." She said gaining my attention back to her.

"So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

" Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a..."

"Stop lying to me!" I scream slamming my hands on the table as I hear my son's book hit the floor.

She pulls her gun, and I can tell something is off. I stand up smiling at her and say "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted

to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make mess? Okay? Natasha...". I could tell she was still wary, because she doesn't lower gun, but speaks into her earpiece.

I turn my back to her, and walk over to my son. I bend down and pick up his book, placing it in the book bag. I put the bag on my shoulder and I pick him up. He is shacking like a leaf, so I start speaking to him in soft soothing tones, while walking after Natasha. This is one thing that still scared him, loud voices.

We walk out and I saw dozens of S.H.E.I.L.D agents surrounding, the shack. I look over to her and say, "Just us?"

She fidgets, but before she even speaks, I tell her "We have to stop by my place. We have to get mine and my son's things"


	5. Chapter 5: First Time on a Plane

**Chapter 5: First Time Flying**

 _Thought process_

 **Bruce Banner's POV**

"Why is he shacking?" Natasha asks on the way to the house.

"He fears loud voices. It is one of the few things left of his old house" I answered while rocking him in the car.

I look down at him when we get to the house, he was asleep. I smiled at him and gently set him down in the empty seat next me before getting out of the car. I ran into the house and started throwing our few things into duffle bags. After I had grabbed the important stuff I went back to the car, I threw the duffle bags in the trunk of the car, and put my sons school things in the back with us for when he wakes. When I am back in the car, I pull him closer where he is leaning against me.

-On the plane-

 **Harrison's POV**

I woke up to dad next me and buckled up in a seat.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"We are going to New York, son. The government wants my help with something. When we get there, I want you to stay close to me at all times." He answered, getting up to get a bag from above me.

"Here you go. Your school books and notes are in here along with a sandwich and an apple." He said sitting back down and handing me the bag.

I took out the food and ate, but I was getting bored, so I asked, "Dad will we be able to explore New York?"

"Yes, I will show you around, and I will take you some where fun. Once this is over though. Why don't we get some of your work done?" he answered looking at me smiling.

"Do, we have to?"

"Well no, but what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What story?"

"How you broke Harlem?"

"OK well let's see. I was still on the run, but I wanted to see Betty Ross. My ex-girlfriend and the daughter of the guy that is after me. Her boyfriend at the time called her father and told him I was there. That was the time her father almost killed her. You know how the hulk protects you?" he asked.

"Yes, well he protected her too. The hulk took to her a cave until she woke up and he calmed down. After that we went on the run and wound up in New York together. We had this crazy taxi driver that was speeding at the fastest speed he could. After him not slowing down after telling him to four times, we had him stop. Her father general Ross caught us at a university and he was taking us away. When we found out that he had been testing things on one of his men. He was trying to recreate the super-solider serum, but instead he created what is now called the Abomination. We were on the plane like we are now, he started attacking Harlem. So, I had them fly over the place and I jumped out of the plane. I didn't know If I was going to change or not, but I jumped anyways. And I didn't change until I had hit the ground. Once I changed started fighting him, and after the fight was done I ran again. All the way to India, a few months later you appeared in my life."

 **Bruce Banner's POV**

I looked down at him and smiled. _He always goes into a meditative state when I tell a story. There is power to him. Strong power. At the age of six years old he gained the gift of being a telepath. At the age of seven I noticed his hearing and smell increased, but he can block it when he wants to. On his ninth birthday, he gained enhanced vision along with night vision. I taught him how to meditate to help him have control over his gifts and how to use them. Another reason I agreed to this is hopefully I can get Harry help with his powers that are growing day by day._

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the pilot telling us to buckle up because we are getting ready to land. I buckled Harry up careful not to startle him and buckled myself up. I cleaned up his mess and put his things back in the bag. Once we were landed I pulled him from his meditative state.

"Dad?"

"Come on son it is time to go. Do you want me to carry you?" I asked him.

"No, dad I can walk."

"OK son, just stay with me." Throwing the bags on my shoulder and I grabbed his hand.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Helicarrier

**Chapter 6:** **On the Helicarrier**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Thoughts_

 **Mind Speak**

Bruce and Harry were standing on the Helicarrier landing strip looking around the place.

"Dr. Banner." Steve said walking up to him and shaking his free hand.

"Oh, yeah hi, they told me you'd be coming" Bruce answered.

"Word, is you can find the cube" Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me?" he asked.

"It's the only one I care about?" Steve answered.

"Are you Captain America?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, why?" Steve asked him.

"No, reason." Harry said turning to face his father.

 **"Dad when are we going in?"** Harry asked through his mind to his dad.

 **"In, a little bit. Why do you ask?"** Bruce asked.

 **"I need to go to the bathroom"** Harry answered.

 **"Can you wait a little bit longer?"** Bruce asked

 **"Yes"**

"Gentlemen, you may want step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breath" Natasha said.

The Helicarrier started shacking and rising to start to fly.

Bruce picked Harry up and walked over to the edge with Steve to look and see what was going on.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"No this is much worse than a submerged pressurized metal container." Bruce answered backing up and going inside.

-Inside—the - Helicarrier-

Harrison watched Nick Fury walk up to and reach out a hand and say, "Doctor thank you for coming"

"Thanks, for asking nicely. So, uh... how long are we staying?" Bruce asked shaking hands with Fury while still holding Harry.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Nick answers.

"And where are you with that?" Bruce asked.

Fury turned to Agent Coulson and explained, while Natasha was eyeing an image of Clint Barton on the computer screen.

We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson replied.

"That's still not going to find them in time." Natasha said turning around.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked.

"How many are there?" Fury asked back.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work? Also, where is the bathroom?" Banner asked.

"Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner and his son to his laboratory, please" Fury asked her.

Natasha nods and walks off down the hall with Bruce following.

"You're going to love it, Doc. We have all the toys. Also, the bathroom is right next door to your lab." Natasha said.

Once Natasha left the two of them, Bruce walked Harry out to the bathroom and waited until he was in there before he turned around and went back in the lab to get to work.

 **Harry's POV**

I was sitting in the corner on one of the lab tables watching my father work finding the Tesseract.

" **Dad how much longer are we going to be."**

 **"Weren't you reading your books?"** Bruce asked.

 **"I finished those two hours ago, and I finished the two chapters I was supposed to do for school back in India."**

 **"It should be done in another hour, Harry"** Bruce answered.

Banner continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation.

Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." dad told Tony.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony said.

"All I packed was my son's things and a toothbrush" Bruce said.

"You know, you both should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all RD. You both would love it, it's candy land."

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Dad said.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony shocking dad with a miniature electrical prod.

"OW! Harrison what was that for?"

"Wasn't me this time dad" I was saying when Steve Rogers walked in angry.

"Are you out of your mind?" Steve asked.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mello jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony asked.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"I don't know you are making such a big deal about Tony shocking him. We were messing with it earlier" I put in.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve replied.

"You know when you say no offense, people usually do take offense" I said.

"Can I ask who you are kid." He asked.

"I am Harrison Banner. I'm his son, and the Hulk hasn't made an appearance in two years. Since he protected me from a gang one time. The Hulk protects me and dad." I said.

" You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve said to Tony turning away from me.

I roll my eyes at them and I go stand next to dad looking at what he is doing and tuning the rest of the conversation out.


	7. Chapter 7: Remus

Chapter 7: Back in England

 _Thoughts_

 _"_ ** _Flashback_** _"_

Third Person POV

No one thought much of Remus Lupin since he is a werewolf. He may have gone to Hogwarts, but he isn't the poor, depressed werewolf everyone thinks he is. No, he is a very wealthy man in the muggle world. He must dress and act like a depressed poor man in the wizarding world, because if they find out than the ministry will take it. With his godson, Harrison, well he knows where he is and knows he is safe. When he was in India he had a run with Dr. Banner, and found Harry. He just hasn't told anyone, and he isn't either. He wasn't going to go back until Harry is in it, so he could keep an eye on him and keep him as safe as he can.

 **Remus's POV**

I was sitting in my house looking over the latest reports from my schools _. Two years ago, after I finished getting my degrees I opened a school for the young werewolves to get an education. After a year, I opened it up to the adults that didn't have an education. One thing I laugh about is how Dumbledore thinks that I hate what I am, and I don't get along with Greyback. For a long time, I didn't, but we set down and I found out the only time he bits children is when they are sick and dying. My parents didn't tell me I was dying from cancer. It saddens me that they would have rather me dye than be a werewolf. I sometimes wonder why they even kept me with them. I also wonder when Dumbledore is going to contact me about Harry (my cub) isn't in the country anymore, or missing more like. The only reason I even know where he is, is because I also studied science and medicine and I was asked to go to India to help with the sick. I had found him with a guy I ran into by the name of Bruce Banner._ _I got the books together that I promised and the Heritage Potion that I finally got my hands on, and put them in a box. I also started writing out this letter._

 _Dear Harrison,_

 _Here are the 4_ _th_ _year books you asked for. I am proud of how far you are going with the theory of the subjects of Hogwarts. I want you to keep up the excellent work that your dad said you are doing. I know I said you won't see me until you go to Hogwarts but I will come to your High School graduation, when it comes around. The School is going great and I love running the school. The Queen is helping me in trying to get Sirius Black, my husband, your other godfather, out of Prison and get him a trial. I will let you know the progress later or if we get him out. And when it comes time just remember just because your parents, and I were in Gryffindor but we will be proud of you no matter what house you get sorted into. Instructions for the Heritage Potion is in the Potions' Textbook  
_

 _Love Uncle Remus (Moony)_

I folded up the letter and put it with the potion and books and sent it to Harry.

-Scotland—Hogwarts—Headmasters'—Office-

 **Dumbledore's POV**

It has been four years and I still cannot find that damn boy. I know he is alive somewhere. As, soon as he gets here when he is eleven I will question him on where he has been, and recheck the bindings on him. That boy must listen to me. He must. It is for the Greater Good that he listens to me and only me.


	8. Chapter 8: All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 8: **All Hell Breaks Loose**

 **Chapter Text**

 **Harry's POV**  
As I set here watching those two work, something caught my attention at the end of that staff. I walked over to it and looked closely. That was it. That is what they've had dad searching for. But if it is here and that Loki guy seems to what to be here. Thanks something big is about to go down.  
"Dad, Tony look, this is it. This is what they had you both searching for." I told them pointing to the staff that I was still by.  
"OK step away from it. Come towards us" Dad replied beckoning me over.  
Once I was close to them dad grabbed my shoulder, as the others came into the lab.  
"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury asked with a surprised and angry look on his face.  
"I was kind of wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied.  
"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury said.  
"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location  
within half a mile." Dad answered still not letting go of my shoulder, and knowing full well that it is in this room.  
The room was silent for like a second before Tony's screen beeped.  
"What is phase 2?" Tony asked.  
When Mr. Rogers dropped a weapon on the table, looking angry, and answered "Phase 2 is S.H.E.I.L.D uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry Tony the computers were a little slow"  
"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're... "Nick was saying before I cut him off.  
"Your lying" I said looking at the computer screen which showed weapons.

 **Third POV**  
As everyone was arguing with each other Harry looked over and saw that the blue gem was glowing brightly on Loki's staff. Harry unknowingly reached out with his telepath ability to the people that were outside, and a bomb went off throwing almost everyone across the room while Harry, Bruce, and Natasha fell through the floor.

"Harrison get out of here" Bruce said in a gruff voice trying to keep from turning.  
"Dad I can't I'm pinned. Both Natasha and I am dad. We can't leave" he answered back.  
For a split second the hulk started going back, until they started shooting and Harry was hit near the wrist by a bullet.

The Hulk came out and lunged out the window to Agent that was shooting at them. Harry and Natasha finally got free and ran into Clint. Natasha fought him until finally she knocked him out.

 **Harry's POV**

I knew the battle was about to begin so I snuck around the plane and when I came upon one of the many agents on this damn Helicarrier I knocked him out and took his gun and knife as well as the ammo. I figured we could get our stuff later so, I followed Steve and Tony as soon as I found them and got on the plane. I knew we was supposed to be in New York. That was where dad said we were going, and that is also what they told dad. The one thing I knew was that on this Helicarrier we were not in New York.

Once they landed the plane I hid and waited until everyone was off myself. When they were I got off and started fighting until I ran out of ammo and then I used the knife. One of the blue freak things grabbed me by the neck and I felt this power in me that was starting to drain me, as the blue thing started freezing. Once it was frozen I was able to break free and run and hid. I knew I couldn't fight anymore I was so tired and drained.

 _ **Author's Note: OK I did go a little further with the battle and that is as far as I am going to go.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Time Skip Getting Settled In

Chapter 9: **Chapter 9:** ** _"Time skip"_** **Getting Settled in**

 **Authors Note:** ** _Hi everyone this me just letting y'all know that this will be after the battle and after the Tower is rebuilt. I am trying to stay on the Avengers story line as much as possible. Thank you all for your reviews and please keep them up. I not only have this story on Fanfiction. I also have it on Archive of our own and Wattpad. Because in later chapters there will be sex scenes and I don't want to have to stick to just rated M I would like to go into the rating MA. And those sites will let me. I will keep it rated M on here though but if you would like to read the sex scenes as they will be and not altered then go on those sites and you will find them later. My username on Wattpad is SlytherinMalfoySnape and on Archive is Torchwood3. Please Vote: Here is the Poll for this Series._**

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=489256

 ** _Now let's get on with the story._**

 **Third Person POV**

They were standing all the street seeing Thor and Loki off when Harry said, "Hey dad, where are we going to go now that this is over?"

"We will be going with Tony, son. It will be the best choice. You will be able to go to school and do extracurricular activities like we tried doing when you were six."

"Hopefully Ross won't mess it up. Can I take gymnastics and dance dad?"

"We will see. You should take your tests too so you can be put into eleventh grade. And no more skipping son, you are nine years old and about to go into your junior year of high school. Let's just see how you do with actually going to school first" Bruce replied.

"OK dad," Harry said going to Tony's car.

"Tony, where are we going and will I have to put up with Ross?" Harry asked him.

"No, because he won't be around at all. And when he does come around he will be trying to run as fast as he can away" Tony answered.

"OK" Harry replied.

 **Harry's POV**

What he wasn't telling them was that he was nervous and scared. The last time he was in school was when he was six, and Ross found them going to his soccer game, and chased them all the way to his dad's job. That was when he met the other guy, and found out that he was just as protective of him as his dad was. He feared Ross because of when he was seven and a half, Ross found them again and took him hostage. That was also when he met Betty, and the Hulk destroyed Harlem fighting the Abomination. That was also when he first killed someone. The guy deserved it, he was trying to inject something into him. He still hasn't told his dad what happened when Ross and his team kidnapped him, and he doesn't know if he ever will. He is just nine years old and already has blood on his hands. He knows that his dad knows something happened, but he doesn't push to tell him what happened. He doesn't know if he hates the U.S army but he sure does hate Ross and his team. He hates them as much if not more than the Dursley's. Luckily, he wouldn't have to be going to the school except for two years and that is not much. He just wants a chance at a normal life with his dad, not on the run. So, he is hoping that this works out, and they will have a life.

As soon as he looks up they are at the airport.

-A Week Later-

 **Third Person Point of View**

It has been a week and Bruce, Tony, and Harry is back in New York at the tower.

"So, now that the world isn't under attack, and almost everyone is here can we get to know each other?" Harry asked while everyone was in the room except Thor.

"That is actually not a bad idea" Steve replied sitting down on the couch in the common room.

"Son, since you asked you are going first" Bruce told Harry.

"Great, dad thanks a lot" Harry replied.

"OK, then. Well my full name is Harrison Jameson Potter, and I was taken in by dad here when I was five years old. When I was six we went to Guatemala, and we started a life like we are now here. He enrolled me in school and I started playing soccer because the other kids were doing it. After a year and a half Ross found us and chased us all the way to the University in Columbia where I met Betty Ross. And when he caught us when I was almost eight. Dad was trying to find a cure for himself. Anyways Ross got a hold of me and he was trying to inject me with some kind serum. My guess is that it was like dads'. I fought as hard as I could but what really happened was that my magic kicked in and sent the guy across the room, snapping his neck just by the force of it." Harry said as he turned his back to them.

"So, Ross knows that you're a wizard" Bruce asked.

"No, he knows that I am a mutant. That's it. That's one reason I fear him dad. My magic not only killed a guy. A guy started coming after me when he got over his shock and I picked up a knife stabbing him when he grabbed me trying to put me back on the bed. Do you hate me?" Harry asked trying to hold in his sob.

"No, son. I do not hate you. Why didn't you tell me? I was wondering why you were having those nightmares," Bruce asked getting down on his knees in front of him.

"Because I thought you would hate me after you found out what I did," Harry answered.

"That wasn't your fault, Harrison. You were protecting yourself from them. And if Ross comes here for you or your dad, we will protect you both." Steve said speaking up over Bruce.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." Bruce said hugging him.

"Dad, you were fighting Ross's creation. You were protecting the people of Harlem. I hate him."

"I understand. I hate him to, and I will talk to Ross as soon as I can about touching you. And here you not only have me, you have Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and even Steve. Even Loki. Son, you won him over. That's what you do, is win people over. You will be protected here as will I. You will be able to go to school, do activities. Whether it is dancing, acting, or even singing. It does not matter as long as you are safe" Bruce told him.

"Come on over here and we will watch movies." Tony said, trying to cut the tension.


	10. Chapter 10: A Day Out with Steve

The Poll: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=489256

Chapter 10: **Day out with Steve and Steve gets tattoos**

After the movie last night, they finished up introductions and Steve told Harry that he would take him out for the day.

"Come on Harry we're going to Coney Island." Steve said as went to stand next to the car in the garage.

"OK, Is it any fun?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry have you never been to amusement park?" Steve asked.

"No, never. Dad and I never got the chance with being on the run from Ross"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can I ask how you got to be with Bruce?" Steve asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah, and honestly I don't know. But he saved my life, when I was five. He was going to take me to the authorities but I wanted to stay with him. My relatives never reported me missing so, it was ok. And he did what he could to provide for me being on the run." Harry answered, also getting in the car so they could leave.

"Did you and him ever try and settle down?" Steve asked backing out of the garage.

"Once when I was six years old. We were in Guatemala, we had our own apartment, dad had a job, and I was going to school. It was almost summer time when it ended though."

"Why what happened?"

"Ross happened. The army came after us. We were leaving our apartment for a parent teacher meeting and my last soccer game of the year, but we had to run back in. I grabbed my stuff and we snuck out of the window so we could run. We wound up in Willowdale, Virginia at the University my dad went to and where my dad's ex is also a Professor there. We went and stayed in an apartment above his old job. His name is Stanley and he is like a dad to my dad. He had me calling him grandpa as soon as he found out that I was Bruce's adopted son. Even if it isn't final yet." Harry answered.

"Why is Coney Island so special to you?" Harry asked Steve as he pulled into the parking lot of the place.

"My mate and I used to come here all the time to celebrate or even just for fun," Steve answered.

"What was her name?" Harry asked.

"Him. And his name was Jameson Buchanan Barnes. My mate and childhood friend. Back then we had to hid we were together at all, so only the Commando's knew we were together."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. You know you look a little like him. I wonder if you are related at all. It's possible. He did have five siblings. Well anyways enough about our pasts, let's go have some fun."

"OK." Harry said jumping out of the car.

Steve and Harry walked into the park and looked around.

"What would you like to do first?" Steve asked smiling at Harry.

"Can we go on that" Harry asked pointing to the Cyclone.

"Yeah come on." Steve said holding his hand out for him to take.

After two hours, two times on the carousel, seven times on the cyclone, and three times on the wonder wheel, they were hungry and tired of the rides.

"What would you like to eat?" Steve asked.

"Why don't we go to Totonno's pizzeria" Harry suggested.

Steve looked back up and they were in front of Nathan's Famous, Stillwell Ave. When he got an idea.

"Harry, have you ever had a Coney dog?"

"No, why."

"Because let's go get you a Coney for lunch and for dinner we can have pizza"

"OK, let's get a Coney then" Harry replied.

After they ate Harry asked, "Can we go walk around where you used to live?"

"Yes, let's go" Steve replied.

"Wait what about the car?"

"We will come back and get it when we get ready to go home" Steve answered.

"OK," Harry replied.

They started walking out of the park and down the street.

"Where did you and James live?" Harry asked.

"Bucky. He went by Bucky and we lived in the gay part of Brooklyn. We still had to hide though."

"Did your family and his know?" Harry asked.

"My mother did before she died, but his family didn't know that we were together that I know of." he answered.

"Oh."

They walked four blocks to Steve's old neighborhood when they came to an old covenant store. That looks to be as old as Steve, so they went in. Harry walked around looking at the different things they had in there. They even had a little book section so Harry went over to that. It had a limited-edition mini comic book about The X-Men. Harry looked from side to side and up for anyone or cameras. When he saw no cameras or anyone, he slipped it into his pocket. The only thing is he didn't see is, he didn't see Steve behind him.

They walked out of the store and Steve said "Harrison, let me give you a little advice that I also had to learn. Always look behind you also unless you just don't give a shit and want to get caught"

"OK, do you want me to take it back?"

"No, they shouldn't keep anything that valuable out like that. I thought the family had learned its lesson a long time ago"

"Why?"

"Because as Bucky and I grew up we robbed quite a few places here of their goods when we didn't have the money to pay for it. Maybe on the way home I will tell you stories about it as long as it stays between us. Deal"

"Deal. You ever thought of getting a tattoo?" Harry asked looking at a tattoo shop across the street from them.

"Yes, why?"

"Then let's get you a tattoo."

"OK, let's go. But we will be there for a little while because I will be getting more than one"

"Sweet. I wonder what Tony will say once he sees them." Harry wondered as they walked to the Tattoo Shop.

 **TO SEE STEVE'S TATTOOS, GO TO WATTPAD. MY WATTPAD USERNAME IS: SlytherinMalfoySnape**

 **my works/100990502-when-fate-intervenes**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to the Past

The Poll: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=489256

Chapter 11: **Back to the Past and The Heritage Potion**

After spending two and a half hours at the tattoo shop, Steve and Harry walked back to the car and got in. Before Steve started the car, Harry ask, "Can you tell me the stories of you and Bucky now?"

"Yes, I can. I did tell you I would. Well the first time Bucky and I stole was some cokes in the summer of 1928, I was 10 and Bucky was 12 years old." Steve replied.

"Were you ever arrested?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we were arrested a total of 20 times. And that was before Bucky was shipped off to war and I followed. We learned to communicate through Morse code so no one would know what we were saying unless they knew Morse code. There are probably plenty of times we were on tape also mouthing off to the cops and escaping them. The one thing we made sure of though is that they could never hold us. We made sure they never had proof of anything. They have tried to get us for homosexuality, thieves, and assault and battery and murder, but they never could. They never had the proof, we could say anything and they would not be able to prove a single thing."

"What about the war, did anyone know you and Bucky were together?"

"Yes, the Hollowing Commandos knew. They found out when one of the other soldiers sabotaged Bucky's suppressants, and he went in heat. And that was in 1943. After that we protected each other also when we committed crimes on our down times. I had the whole team speaking Morse code by the time we committed our second crime. And if you want I can teach you. You pretty much have everything down, but if you need help and can't say anything in front of anyone you can tell me by Morse code and I will back you up. OK, buddy"

"OK, when will we start?"

"Come by my apartment tomorrow and we will go somewhere and I will teach you. We won't get away with anything if J.A.R.V.I.S gives us away."

"May I ask what made you two start stealing?"

"Yeah. We wanted and needed a lot that we could not afford. Like my medications, and later my mother's medications on top of mine. Now let's go home before the others come looking for us" Steve answered.

Steve started the car, and headed towards the tower.

When they were half way there they stopped at pizza place to eat. "Now would you like to hear about the time the police actually tried to hold us" Steve asked sitting down at a back table away from everyone so, they could continue to talk.

"Yes please" Harry replied sitting across from him. "Oh, also text your dad that we will be home soon that we are just getting some dinner. Also, I will be back." Steve said, handing the phone to Harry and getting up to go to the restroom.

After texting his dad, he picked up the menu and looked to see what Uncle Paul's Pizza.

"You figure out what you what?" Steve asked and then whispered "I wonder if Natasha will want to spar later.

"Yes, I have, and she more than likely will" Harry replied without looking up.

"OK, then. How did you hear the second part?" Steve asked looking at him.

"I am a mutant, and I have a lot of powers, super hearing is just one of them." Harry replied just as low as the waiter came to the table.

"What can I get for you, sirs?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, may I have two pepperoni pizza slices, the Uncle Paul's Salad, and the rice balls please. And to drink I will have a red bull, and a Gatorade" Harry said giving the waiter the menu.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked turning to Steve.

"I will have a pepperoni pizza with sausage, bacon, chicken, and onions. The Homemade Lasagna, and Caesar Salad. And to drink I will have the Dr. Pepper." Steve answered handing the menu to the waiter also. Once the waiter is gone Steve asked, "Can you tell me the rest? If you don't want to that is fine." Steve asked.

"OK, honestly I don't know everything that I have or not. Dad said, he is going to send me to Xavier's Academy to get help to control and figure out everything. But that will be during the Summer after I pass the eleventh grade. Me and dad did discuss about going there for school but I want to stay close to home for now."

"I get that. How long have been with Bruce?"

"I have been with him since I was 5 years old, he saved my life. My Uncle beat me to death and threw me in the Shed. When I came to I was India and in a bed in his house with no idea how I got there."

"That must have been scary for you waking up in a new place" Steve said as the food came.

"Yeah it was, at first but I got used to it and I actually felt at home there after a while. He became my dad and took care of me when I had no one that wanted me,"

"May I ask again, why did you start stealing?"

"We had money but not much. We moved to Guatemala for a while. We were there for almost a year before we were found. I was about to turn 7 years old when Ross found us and chased around for a year. I had just turned 8 years old when he got us. That year we were on the run from Ross with my father's ex. I picked up pick pocketing and shop lifting. At first, I hated it and feared getting caught but the more I did it the more I didn't want to stop. The thrill of getting caught was too good. Dad knows and got me out of pick pocketing, but I still do it to Ross and his men."

"Well I understand that. Like I said if you want I have your back. I will teach you Morse code and it can be our thing. That is how Bucky and I communicated on our raids." Steve told him.

"Can you tell me that story now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, OK. It was 1935…"

- **FLASHBACK/Story** -

Bucky and I was out and about just walking around town since it was one of my good days. I was breathing good, we had picked up a soda and some candy from the Convenient store and had finished that. Mom was at the hospital working when the police had picked us up after an hour of walking around the block. The guy had locked us up and left for a little bit. No, going to the Interrogation room just locked up in a holding cell, and we didn't get our phone call until that night. And on top of that they took my inhaler and his smokes, so not only had I gone into a fit, he was cranky as hell and had to calm me down and breath because they wouldn't at least give us my inhaler. When we finally got our phone call they only let Bucky out and he called the Hospital to get a hold of my mother. We got lucky she was at the nurse's station and had picked up the phone. So, all we had to do was wait until she could get up there. It turned out they were hoping that Bucky and I would do something like kiss, so they could lock us up for good. That was the thing though we were stubborn as hell and wouldn't give them the satisfaction of locking us up for good. They never did find out even if we were a mated Alpha and Omega couple. They can't check to see if we are bonded to each other or not. Because there was no way to now or back then. Our moms came down and got us out. Winnifred and Sarah our moms were pissed but not at us this time because we didn't do anything wrong and we had several people to vouch for us this time.

- **End of FLASHBACK/STORY** -

"Are you OK, Steve?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You kind of zoned out,"

"Sorry about that. You know you kind of look like Bucky. I wonder if you are related to him"

"I don't know but I am ready to go home"

"OK, then let's go" Steve replied getting up and going to pay at the counter while Harry went to the car.

 **30 minutes Later**

 **Harry's POV**

We arrived at the tower and went to the lab Dad, said he was at after texting him as we left the restaurant.

"Hey, Son the Potion came. The Instructions said you would have to put a drop of blood in it and shake it so come and do that." Dad said as I came in.

I did that and put four drops on a piece of Parchment and waited.

 _ **Mother's Side of The Family**_

 _ **First Generation**_

 _ **Parents**_ _ **Winnifred Sofia Barnes nee Smith and George Mason Barnes (Deceased)**_

 _ **Jameson Buchanan Barnes March 10, 1916 (Alive)**_

 _ **Rebecca Marie Proctor nee Barnes April 8, 1920 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Alivia Samantha Smith nee Barnes August 13, 1923 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Lillian Emma Barnes May 5, 1927 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Matthew Elijah Barnes May 5, 1927 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Olivia Rosalie Anderson May 13, 1930 (Alive)**_

 _ **Second Generation**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Rebecca M. Proctor nee Barnes and William Jaxon Proctor (Deceased)**_

 _ **Alexander George Proctor March 15, 1938 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Winnifred Sarah Wilson nee Proctor July 7, 1939 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Alivia S. Smith nee Barnes and Jayden Michael Smith (Deceased)**_

 _ **Elizabeth Margret Smith March 10, 1945 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Steven Jameson Smith March 10, 1945 (Deceased)**_

 _ **George Michael Smith April 5, 1947 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Matthew E. Barnes and Savannah Susan Barnes nee Jackson (Deceased)**_

 _ **Michael George Barnes January 5, 1947 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Sarah Alicia Barnes June 5, 1949 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Elizabeth Lila Barton nee Barnes December 3, 1950 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Olivia R. Anderson nee Barnes and Benjamin Harrison Anderson (Deceased)**_

 _ **Olivia Winnifred Evans nee Anderson May 19, 1953 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Third Generation**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Alexander G. Proctor and Charlotte Natalia Proctor nee Adamson (Deceased)**_

 _ **Jacob Scott Proctor September 14, 1958 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Winnifred S. Wilson nee Proctor and Nathan Adam Wilson (Deceased)**_

 _ **Sarah Marie Moore nee Wilson October 3, 1963 (Alive)**_

 _ **Steven James Wilson May 19, 1965 (Alive)**_

 _ **James George Wilson March 11, 1969 (Alive)**_

 _ **George Michael Wilson December 8, 1973 (Alive)**_

 _ **Samuel Thomas Wilson September 23, 1978 (Alive)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Elizabeth L. Barton nee Barnes and Samuel Martin Wilson (Deceased)**_

 _ **Barney Martin Barton October 6, 1970 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Clinton Francis Barton January 7, 1971 (Alive)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Jameson Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers**_ __

 _ **Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova "Romanoff" November 12, 1980**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Olivia W. Evans nee Anderson and Harrison James Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Petunia Evelyn Dursley nee Evans August 4, 1973 (Alive)**_

 _ **Lillian Rosalie Potter nee Evans November 6, 1974 (Alive)**_

 _ **Severus Tobias Snape-Evans January 9, 1974 (Alive) (Adopted)**_

 _ **Fourth Generation**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Jacob S. Proctor and Jewlie Samson Proctor nee Morrison**_

 _ **Kimberly Sarah Proctor August 17, 1979 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Seth Thomson Proctor September 6, 1980 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Jacob Thomson Proctor October 14, 1981 (Alive)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Sarah M. Moore nee Wilson and Gabriel Michael Moore**_

 _ **Victoria Winnifred Moore September 4, 1996 (Alive)**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Clinton F. Barton and Laura Samantha Barton nee Thomason**_ __

 _ **Cooper Francis Barton May 12, 2007**_

 _ **Lila Marie Barton February 14, 2010**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Petunia E. Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Phillip Dursley**_

 _ **Dudley Vernon Dursley June 15, 2000**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Lillian R. Potter nee Evans and Jameson Charles Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Harrison Jameson Potter-Black-Banner July 31, 2000**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Severus T. Snape-Evans and Juliet Alexandra Snape nee Morse**_

 _ **Lillian Jewlet Snape May 13, 1998**_

 _ **Harrison Severus Snape August 2, 1999**_

 _ **Fifth Generation**_

 _ **Parents:**_ _ **Jacob T. Proctor and Samantha Ann Proctor nee Adson**_

 _ **Kelsey Rebecca Proctor July 4, 2001**_

 _ **Father's Side**_

 _ **Linfred of Stinchcombe (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hardwin Potter and Iolanthe Potter (née Peverell) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Ralston Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Abraham Potter and Isabella Potter (née Fleamont) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Henry Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Charles Potter and Dorea Potter (née Black) (Deceased)**_

 _ **Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Jameson Charles Potter and Lillian Rosalie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black-Potter (Adopted) (Incarcerated)**_

 _ **Remus John Lupin (Alive)**_

 _ **Harrison Jameson Potter-Black-Banner**_

"Dad, we need to call a meeting. Because there is information in here that Clint, Steve, and Natasha need to know" I told him looking up from the parchment.

"OK then let's go. I have contained my data and experiment while you were doing that." Dad told me and then said "JARVIS let everyone know that we need a meeting pronto."


	12. Chapter 12: Testing and Family Meeting

**Chapter 12: Family Meeting and Enrolling him in school and the YMCA**

 **Bruce's POV**  
I'm glad that Steve had taken Harry out. I am pissed off at Ross for what he did. I didn't think that him and his men would try and experiment on my son when I left him with them.  
I walked over to my son's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer I walked into the room and smiled. He was spread out on the bed fast asleep. This is the first time he truly spelt in. He is usually up around 5:30, 6 in the morning. It is now nine and he is still fast asleep. Where ever Steve and Harry went must have worn him out. I set down on the bed and shook him.  
"Harry son, it is time to wake up."  
"Five more minutes, dad" he mumbled and turned over onto his side.  
"Son, you have had four more hours of sleep. It is time to get up and get ready" I told him pulling the blanket off him.  
"Dad, what is it?" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.  
"Son it is time to get up we have your testing today, and you did ask to do dance and gymnastics. We also have that family meeting tonight."  
"What time is it?"  
"It is nine in the morning"  
"What time is the appointment?"  
"We must be there by 9:30 to start the testing son."  
"Why did you let me sleep so late?"  
"Because you need the sleep and you took a shower last night when you got home. I have breakfast for on the way there and then we will head to the gym and then dance studio to sign you up."  
"You aren't mad that I was keeping things from you."  
"No, I am not. I knew you were keeping things from me son. And you should have your secrets. And tomorrow we have an appointment at Xavier Academy to find out what you power's you have."  
"What time?"  
"Ten. That will give us plenty of time to go out and get breakfast. Just the two of us. We don't have to run any more son. So, enjoy this son. You can do anything you want and we can get to where we can not only control your magic but your mutant powers also. Come on get dressed and meet me at the garage. So, we can leave. It is now 9:15 and we should be there in 15 minutes. And if we take Tony's car then we can be there in 10 minutes tops. It will give you five to eat. And son you can do this." I told him as I got up and walked out and went to the garage. I started the car and waited for Harry to come down. As soon as he got down here and got in the car we took off.

We got to Fusion Academy Manhattan - Lincoln Center, we parked and went in and headed to the Principals office.  
"Hello Welcome to Fusion Academy Manhattan - Lincoln Center, how may I help you?"  
"My son here is to take the entrance and Gifted Exchange Test. Mr. Stark called"  
"Ahh. Yes, can we please have your son's name?"  
"Harrison Jameson Potter-Banner"  
"Age?"  
"He is 9"  
"Isn't he a little young to be put in this school"  
"Just please let's get on with these test"  
"Fine, the tests will be an hour each and he will get a 10-minute break in between the tests" she told us leading Harrison to the testing room.  
Now I have two hours find a gym and a dance studio close to the school or Tower. I set down and started looking for the gym first. From searching it looks like the best option is the Vanderbilt YMCA. It has gymnastics and dance, and anything else in case he changes his mind and wants to do something else. They have a STEAM program but he can easily learn from myself and Tony. And knowing my son his Schedule will be full to the brim because he will talk them into letting him take two grades at once. I want him to at least have two years' experience of high school, but he will try and do it anyways. So, the only time I will say anything is if he can't handle taking all the classes, and the extra shit he is doing. I want my son to have the life he deserves. I tried to give that to him a few years back but that went downhill fast, I just pry that it will work out this time. After I found the place which it just took 20 minutes so I put my phone away and closed my eyes for a little bit.  
-2 hours later-  
"Dad wake up," I heard as I felt someone shaking my shoulder.  
"Harrison, how did the tests go?" I asked him, sitting up.  
"They went great, Dad. Can we go get something to eat before we do anything else?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, we can what would you like?"  
"Is there a place where we can get some fish and chips or fries around here"  
"I don't know but let's find out, because that does sound good." I answered him taking out my phone and looking for a place that sold fish and chips.  
"Yeah let's go. There is a British restaurant in New York that sells fish and chips called A Salt and Battery. It also has pretty good ratings for their food."  
"Great, Dad can I drive" Harry asked as we walked out.  
"Not until you are a lot older than now," I answered getting into the car.  
Once he was in the car I took off to the restaurant.  
"Are you going to be mad if I take two grades in one." Harry asked.  
"No, son. But I do wish you wouldn't. I want you to have the high school experience like I could. I love that you are a genius and have a higher IQ than Tony Stark himself. But you are missing out on the whole experience of school, and you exceptionally missed out because we were on the run. You may do two grades in one, but if I see you struggling because you took on too much than I will put a stop to it." I rambled to him as we pulled into the restaurant 40 minutes later.  
"Thanks, dad. I know you aren't happy with the idea, but thanks."  
"Son, just because I am not happy with things you do, doesn't mean I won't support you. You are my son, no matter what"  
"I'm just kid that is with you right now, I am not even legally your son" he told me looking down.  
"You are my son, no matter what. We will make it legal before you go to school, but I have raised you since you were 5 years old, and you have called me dad from then on. And I am happy about it because I am a father to you. You are the most amazing kid I know."  
"No, I am not. I am thief and a killer."  
"Yes, well. I am not happy that I had to teach you to steal. No, I am not, and son if I said anything about the killing I would be a hypocrite. I am not happy with that and if I knew they were going to do anything to you like that I would have not left you with them. And son, you have a real dark side to you that I am not happy about but it is a part of you. I saw it when you were five years old, and I see it more now, but I do not care because you are my son. You maybe dark natured but you are also a sweet kid who cares for his family no matter what. You will legally be my son before you go to school or your 10th birthday and no one will take you from me. Steven, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and even Tony will make sure you stay with me no matter what. So, now let's go eat"  
"Thanks, dad" he said getting out of the car.  
I got out of the car and went around to the back threw my arm around him while pressing a button to lock the car door. We went and found a booth to sit at, so we went up to the counter to figure out what we want.  
"What can we get for you?"  
"I will have the Cod large, and a coke." I look at Harry and he told them "I will have the Haddock and a coke, large"  
"It will be $31.20"  
"OK," I replied and slid the card through the machine to pay. I took the recipe and we went to get our drinks and to wait for our food.  
"So, do you understand you are not going anywhere. While I and the Other guy are alive. You are our son in everything but blood. You gave me something to live for when you came into my life."  
"Yes, I do. Have you found a place where I can take gymnastics and dance?"  
"Yes, I have. The YMCA. I want you to take whatever you want and to be a kid. You can do that." I told him.  
"OK, dad."  
"Are you excited to finally start a life here?"  
"Yes, I am" Harry answered as they called their number to come get the food.  
They ate their food and once they were done they went to the Y and signed Harry up for a membership and went home.

 **Family Meeting**

 **Third POV**

When they got home, everyone was sitting in the common room doing their own thing. As soon as they walked into the room Steve looked up and said, "You called a family meeting?"

"Yes, we did. My son has powers' far beyond anyone in this room. Before Natasha picked us up we ran into an old friend of his biological parents and he told us about others' that have powers like my son and they are called Witches and Wizards." Bruce said taking one of Harry's book from that world and started passing it around. "I brought this up because the friend sent Harry a Heritage Potion, and he took it is because it also involves Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Now I am going to pass it on to Harry" Bruce continued saying.

Harry handed the Parchment to Steve and started talking "On my mothers' side I am related to Jameson Buchanan Barnes. I am from the youngest sibling of his."

"Which was Olivia" Steve said interrupting him.

"Anyways as you can see on the parchment it tells you if they are alive or not. And on the parchment, it says that Jameson Buchanan Barnes is alive. And it says that in the 80's Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova "Romanoff" was born to James and Steve."

"How is that possible both of them are guys and Steve was in the ice until 2012." Clint asked.

"Have you ever heard of the people that are Alpha's and Omega's?" Steve asked them.

"No, why" Natasha asked, while Tony and Bruce said "Yes"

"OK then let me explain. Omega's can be man or Woman. Now Omega man are considered Low of the low because they have a second gender quality, where they can have and carry kids themselves. And yes, as well as get pregnant they can get another woman pregnant to. Now all Alpha's are man that have a knot at the end of their member. Now I do not know if there are any female Alphas I honestly do not know. Now betas are just ordinary people. That is how we all start at first and then when we hit puberty we present as either an Omega or Alpha. Now one thing I have noticed is the now a days Alpha's and Omega's are rare. Now I used to be a Beta because of all my illnesses, but when I got the serum I presented as an Alpha. Now Bucky has been an Omega since he was 13 years old. We have hid for a long time, the only ones to know that Bucky was a Omega was his family, the Howling Commando's, Howard and Peggy, and now you all. Now before he fell off the train we bonded and that is pretty much just marriage between an omega and an alpha, and when we bond the bond is for life. And when I joined the army I had to give a sperm sample before and after" Steve told them.

"OK well than that explains Natasha. Now the question is if Bucky is still alive than where is he?" Harry asked.

"Well since he is still alive out there he will find his way back to me. He always does, and Natasha I would like to get to know you as my daughter as well as my friend" Steve said.

"OK all that is well and good but what does this have to do with me?" Clint asked.

"You are from the fifth oldest. Matthew Elijah Barnes also had to other children but it looks likes his youngest had kids before she died and you come from that line." Harry answered.

"You have a wife and kids?" Tony asked Clint.

"How did you know?" Clint asked.

"It says here on the parchment" Tony, Bruce, and Harry said at the same time.

"What are you going to about the parchment and about this information?" Clint asked.

"Nothing and the parchment is going to stay with my things. If it is alright we would like to meet them later." Tony, Steve, and Harry answered. After that everyone went their own way.


	13. Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13: Getting ready to meet the School Staff and Meeting Charles Xavier**

 **Harry's POV**

 _Thoughts_

We got my test grades back and I can start 12th grade if I want, but to keep my dad happy and still get the experience I am going to try and do both 11th and 12th. So, yesterday I spent several hours on the phone arguing with the school to make my schedule myself. They had the nerve to tell me that I wouldn't be able to do it. Please if I am not constantly busy I get into trouble and Dad learned that the hard way, so he took the phone and just told them to let me try it and then if it was too much then I would wait until the year was over to take 12th grade. Thank god for Dad, cause otherwise I would go crazy, well crazier than I already am. So, far there is only three people I am close to and that is Tony, Steve, and dad. Right now, I am touching up on my schedule while dad and the others are on a mission. I am also waiting on Dad, because he told as soon as he gets back we are going to meet someone to help with my Mutant powers, and we also have another meet with the school so they can see my schedule. I need to know if I can do classes for 30 minutes each that would be the only way to do 11th and 12th grade in one year. And with gymnastics, soccer, Karate, and dance I won't get home until 8 at night. Spend time with the others and dad and then I go to bed at 10. Get up at 6 and start over. I may drop some things later if I don't like it, but that will be it.

Once dad walked through that door I put my schedule I wrote up and went to the car waiting for him. We are going to The Xavier's for the Gifted Youngsters'. Steve is also going with us to see the school for something to do and support for me.

 **Bruce's POV**

Today we have a meeting with Charles Xavier to determine what kind of mutant powers my son has and why are they coming in before puberty. Usually it would be just my son and me but Steve is coming too for once for moral support for my son, and to see someone that lives close to there. We met at the elevator and went to the garage. It looked like my son picked Starks blue car. I went and got in the driver's seat while Steve got in the passenger side. I drove out of the garage and headed towards the Xavier mansion on 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center.

- **Two—Hours—Later-**

 **Steve's POV**

After two hours of arriving we pulled into the drive and I looked back into the back seat and Harry was passed out so I shook him awake and all he did was curl up and swat me away. I just shock my head and shook him again, and said "Harrison come on get up. We are here, and before we go in I want you to meet someone. I must pick her up and sign something before I go in. Bruce is coming with so we can all stick together, and your meeting is in 30 minutes with Professor Xavier."

"OK," he mumbled sitting up and coming over the seat with his things.

"So, who are we going to see?" Bruce asked.

"We are going to see my niece Kelsey and her father Jacob" I answered as we walked into the apartments. We went to third quad and went up the stairs and knocked.

 **Jacob's POV**

 _Kelsey is going to be with Uncle Steve all this month. I am about to be admitted into the hospital for Chemotherapy. Her mother is in prison for drugs and honestly, she is not suited as a mother. When she was here all she did was yell at me and Kelsey to hush so after a while we left. She has never even lifted a finger to take care of Kels. Since we brought her from the hospital._

I got up from the couch and was going to check on Kels. to make sure that she was ready, when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, and it was Steve with two others.

"Hey, Uncle Steve I was just checking to see if Kels. was ready to go with you. Come on in."

"Where is the papers? We have a meeting with Professor Xavier in 20 minutes, so I have to sign the papers and get over across the street." Steve told me as he came in.

"They are on the coffee table, and I will go and get Kelsey and let her know that it is time to go"

"OK, Jake." He commented as he went to the table and I walked to her room.

"Kelsey, time to go. Uncle Steve is here,"

"OK, dad," I'm coming. I went back to the living room and Uncle Steve was on the last two pages.

 **Steve's POV**

I finished the papers' just as Kelsey came out. I got up and said "Come on Kels. say goodbye to your dad we need to get going. You will see him next Friday kiddo."

"OK, Uncle Steve. Bye dad"

"Have fun kiddo and behave yourself," Jacob replied as we walked out the door.

We went across the street to the mansion and went in.

 **Bruce's POV**

We were let in and showed to the Professor's office by someone named Rouge. She knocked on the door and we were let in and she left.

"Hello, Mr. Banner I see you have brought three mutants to me instead of one." The Professor said.

"Three? I thought I was just bringing you my son," Bruce said looking back at Steve and the girl.

"Mr. Rogers is an empath while the girl is undetermined right now. But let's forget about that right now and talk about your son Harrison. Now can you tell me about his mutant powers from when you got him and now" the professor asked.

"I always had great memory, but I than I started healing myself when I was four unless it was too bad than it took several days or a week to heal. At five since I lived in a cupboard under the stairs my vision enhanced and I could see in the dark. I was 5 in a half when I landed with dad, and he helped me get over some of the things that was programed into me. At 6 years old is when my smell and other vision enhanced and I could see better during the day as well as night. I was 7 years old when me and dad figured out I was a telepath and could communicate with each other. And finally, I was 8 years old when my hearing got better and I could manipulate water. I was running from Ross when the water thing happened." Harrison answered instead.

"You see with some mutant's puberty triggers the gene or when they are in danger, but with others they grow into it and it develops as they age. You Harrison have a long way to go but the ones that have developed as you are aging we can help you get a handle on them and develop them even more than they already are" the Professor said, and then asked, "Can you tell me why you were running from Ross and the situations you were in for them to have developed?"

"Well the healing factor kicked in when I was beaten by Vernon Dursley the husband of my mother's sister for the first time. I had brunt the dinner so that is what caused the beating. The night vision is as usual I think my eyes adjusting to the dark. Me and my dad was in Guatemala when my I got stuck on the roof and to watch my back running from Ross's man, I noticed my hearing and other vision got stronger, when I was 6 about to turn 7. We were in New York still running from Ross and I got lost wound up in an old building that was supposed to be abandoned in Brooklyn. I found this knife, so I took it. I can't explain how or why I just heard my dad in my head so I tried speaking with him. When we wound up in New Jersey we sold the knife. And went to my dad's old University in Virginia. That is where I met dad's old friend and his ex. After we were attacked again we went back to New York and that is where Ross caught us, on July 31st. It took Ross several years to catch us. It was my birthday too, we found out that Ross created a guy like my dad so that is when he had to fight the Abomination, and I was taken to the base. Where Ross ordered several guys to do tests on me. I found out I could control water and used that to escape from them." Harrison answered.

 **Harry's POV**

"I understand you decided to go to an all-boys school close to the Tower"

"Yes, sir. They are going to let me make my own schedule and take two years in one. The only condition they and my dad has is that if they see if it is too much for me than they are pulling my schedule and they get to make it themselves, and I must do one year at a time. They said the most I can cut the classes is 30 minutes if I have too." I answered.

"May I see your Schedule then?" the professor asked.

"Sure, here." I said handing over his schedule.

"I will take you, Monday, Wednesday during study hall from 3 to 4 and on Saturday and Sunday from 11 am to 2 pm." The Professor said writing a note as he spoke. He handed me the note and said, "Give that to the school, and Steve I want you here with Harrison same times unless emergency comes up"

"OK, that won't be a problem." Steve replied.

"We will start June 4th, since it is May 21st," The professor told us as we were walking out.

After we left we went to the school, while Steve took Kelsey back to the Tower. We gave them the note and schedule I made and they dismissed us once they told us that I started school on August 27th. After that we went home and I went to work with Tony for a little bit. Tomorrow I would go to the Y and start dance and gymnastics from 4 pm to 8 pm each day. I just hope this doesn't end so soon. I am finally building a life away from being on the run and so far, I am happy about it, I just hope I can keep it and my family.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOR**

 **Chapter 14: Steve meets his family and he gets control of somethings**

 **Steve's POV**

Today is the day. I got a call from someone claiming to be related to me, and they wanted to meet on May 26th on a Saturday at the old Brooklyn theater where Bucky and I would hide the evidence of our murders. Yes, I am one of the Brooklyn Serial Killers and I honestly find it funny as hell that most of them think I am so damn innocent. I'm not a virgin, I lost that to Bucky when he was 15, and I was 13 years old. And I not only been to jail multiple times, for theft, assault and battery, suspected of murder, and being gay, and guess who was right beside me all the time, but I was also fought in a ******* war. And yes, I cuss, I cuss more than a ******* sailor. The guy I am meeting his name is Edward Alexander Ó Murchadha (O Murphey). He managed to make a name as the most feared of the mafia lords in both America and Ireland. He said he had proof that he was related to me. I wouldn't doubt it because my mother did have two other siblings. Kelsey is with Bruce and Harry and they will go to the Y together, and when they are done Bruce will be picking them both up. I arrived at the old theater and I see that they have kept it up. To my left there is the auditorium and to my right is a concession stand, and in front of me there is a front desk and next to the desk is an elevator. From the outside it looked like it had three floors, so I will see what they have done with this place and hopefully they haven't sold it and touched the basement because then I am ******. I walked up to the front desk and said, "Hi I am here to meet Mr. Ó Murchadha"

"Your name please" the clerk asked.

"Steven Rogers,"

"Of course, sir, he is on the 3rd floor waiting for you,"

I walked over to the elevator and got in when it opened, and pressed the 3rd button. When the doors opened I noticed that it was a restaurant. I stepped out of the elevator and was meet by a waiter.

"Hello welcome to Cherrywood Café, table for one sir"

"No, I am here to meet Mr. Ó Murchadha," I replied.

"Of course, sir, you are in a private room, so please follow me" I followed him to a door that said 2 Private Room on the door and walked in.

"Mr. Ó Murchadha your guest is here" the waiter said and walked out.

"Hello Mr. Rogers, my name is Edward Alexander Ó Murchadha and before I show you the proof we are related I would like to ask you a few questions first" He told me.

"OK, go right ahead. What is your full name, may I see your ID to make sure you are you say you are, and who were you named after?"

"OK well my full name is Steven Grant Rogers and I was named after my two grandfathers' Steven Alexander Rogers and Francis Grant Ó Murchadha at the time also the heads of the Rogers Mafia family and the Ó Murchadha Mafia Family" I answered as I handed him my ID.

"OK Steve can you please tell me what you think and know about magic?" He asked me handing me my ID back.

"Well I know that my nephew Harrison has magic but that is about it. I don't really have an opinion on it." I answered.

"OK, well my wife and I have magic and part of this secret community of Witches and Wizards. And I took what is called a Heritage Potion and I have our family tree here" He said handing a piece of parchment.

 _ **Mothers' Side of the Family**_

 _ **Aileen Caitlyn Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee Breathnach (Grandmother) (Omega)**_

 _ **Born: November 20, 1872**_

 _ **Died: November 21, 1941**_

 _ **Francis Grant Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Grandfather) (Alpha)**_

 _ **Born: August 28, 1873**_

 _ **Died: March 10, 1951**_

 _ **Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Mother) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: August 28, 1898**_

 _ **Died: October 15, 1934**_

 _ **Joseph Ryan Rogers (Father) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: June 12, 1897**_

 _ **Died: May 4, 1918**_

 _ **BRADÁN Connor Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Uncle) (Alpha)**_

 _ **Born: August 29, 1899**_

 _ **Died: September 7, 1952**_

 _ **AIDEEN BIDDY Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Aunt in Law) (Omega)**_

 _ **Born: May 3, 1899**_

 _ **Died: September 7, 1952**_

 _ **Victoria Aileen Stark nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Aunt) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: February 6, 1900**_

 _ **Died: August 16, 1930**_

 _ **Matthew Howard Stark (Uncle in Law) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: March 3, 1899**_

 _ **Died: October 5, 1973**_

 _ **Steven Grant Rogers (Alpha) (Mutant)**_

 _ **Born: July 4th, 1918**_

 _ **Jameson Buchanan Barnes (Mate) (Omega) (Mutant)**_

 _ **Born: March 10, 1916**_

 _ **Christie Robert Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Cousin) (Alpha)**_

 _ **Born: August 12, 1919**_

 _ **Died: October 10, 1991**_

 _ **Sofia Maria Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee O'Byrne (Cousin in Law) (Omega)**_

 _ **Born: December 6, 1920**_

 _ **Died: May 5, 1990**_

 _ **Howard Anthony Stark (Cousin) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: May 8, 1917**_

 _ **Died: November 7, 1987**_

 _ **Maria Elizabeth Stark nee Garcia (Cousin in Law) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: March 5, 1918**_

 _ **Died: November 7, 1987**_

 _ **Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) "Natasha" (Daughter) (Beta) (Mutant)**_

 _ **Born: November 12, 1980**_

 _ **Alexander Joseph Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Alpha) (2nd Cousin)**_

 _ **Born: June 6, 1942**_

 _ **Christina Ann Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee Mason (Omega) (2nd Cousin in Law)**_

 _ **Born: March 2, 1943**_

 _ **Died: January 8, 2013**_

 _ **Anthony Edward Stark "Tony" (Beta) (2nd Cousin)**_

 _ **Born: May 29, 1970**_

 _ **Edward Alexander Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (3rd Cousin) (Beta) (Wizard)**_

 _ **Born: May 22, 1971**_

 _ **Annabell Marie Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee Johnson (3rd Cousin in Law) (Witch) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: March 10, 1973**_

 _ **Died: July 8, 2012**_

 _ **Sarah Christine Jones nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (3rd Cousin) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: August 6, 1972**_

 _ **Robert Edward Jones (3rd Cousin in Law) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: May 22, 1971**_

 _ **Christopher Robert Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Wizard) (4th Cousin) (Alpha)**_

 _ **Born: June 12, 2003**_

 _ **Alexandra Alesia Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Witch) (4th Cousin) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: July 4, 2004**_

 _ **Brandon Steven Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Wizard) (4th Cousin) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: March 1, 2005**_

 _ **Abigal Isobell Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Witch) (4th Cousin) (Beta)**_

 _ **Born: July 8, 2012**_

 _ **Steve's Father's Side of the Family**_

 _ **CLÍODHNA ÉABHA Rogers nee Ó Ceallaigh (Grandmother) (Omega)**_

 _ **Born: September 13, 1872**_

 _ **Died: November 20, 1948**_

"The it is self-updating, so you can tell if anyone died and when."

"How is this possible I saw Bucky fall, hell I searched for him for days, but I couldn't find him, so I just moved on. Hell a few days after I stopped searching I put the plane in the ocean to join in the land of dead. This here says he is alive"

"It's not wrong at first I thought so but it's not. This is done by magic and like I said it updates when people marry in the family, have children, and dies. So, this authentic. Are you OK?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just shocked." I managed to stutter out.

"I would imagine. I was quite shocked also as well as my parents when it showed that you and Bucky were alive. If I were you I would wait. Cause he will show himself when he is ready like you did. I would just prepare for him to show up and to get him situated into this century if he hasn't already been situated. He will find his way to you. From the stories I have heard growing up, he always did. I would just focus on the family and your daughter. I also would like to ask if you were in the ice all this time how was Natalia conceived?"

"I had donated sperm before and after the serum, he or someone else most of got a hold of it and injected it" I answered and then said "You're right he will find his way back to me when it is time. He always does."

"Well then let's get down to the family business."

"OK if you agree I would like to split the head responsibilities. My family and I still live in Ireland and the only reason we have kept our businesses in America is because of my great – great grandfathers' wishes to keep what you and James started here in America. Well we did and when I got a hold of it, I expanded on it. I updated this theater and added the café. I even opened a few restaurants, a medical clinic in your mothers' name, and a company here. And I would like to make you head of everything and be back up when you need it. I will of course show you the ropes of everything before I leave though."

"That's fine but before you leave I would like to be introduced to the world and I would like to go under the name Grant Ó Murchadha. Since everyone knows me as Steven Rogers aka Captain America." I told him.

"That is fine."

"OK well then please show and tell me what you have." I replied.

"OK, well this Café is a mix between American and Irish food. There is this movie theater and theater. The you have 2 more American restaurants, 1 Irish restaurants, and 1 Irish Café Pub. Then there is the medical clinic and the company. We changed the name of this theater to the Brooklyn Boys' Theater, and I called this Café the Cherrywood Café. The Company is called the Ó Murchadha Rogers Enterprises. The Company makes all the medical supplies for the clinic, and it also makes weapons for the family only. It has a small Law firm, but we are mainly a Graphic Designer Company. We have 30 Lawyers and they take up to 40 clients each, we have 40 scientists to make the medical supplies and we add more if we need it, 30 people to make the weapons, and the top 20 Graphic Designers, 10 who do it by hand and 10 who do it by computer. And then we have the restaurants. The two Irish places are called the Ó Murchadha Rogers Restaurant and the Ó Murchadha Rogers Pub and Café. The American restaurants are called the Brooklyn Grill and the Captains Bar and Grill. And finally, we have the clinic we named that the Sarah Ó Murchadha Rogers Clinic. OK since it is getting late you can sign the papers now or when we meet up again tomorrow. I will also need the names of your heir or heirs',"

"OK just call me tomorrow where to meet you and we will go over it more. But I will name my heirs and sign the papers now." I replied.

"OK here are the papers" he told me as he handed me the papers. I signed them all and for my heirs' I put Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Kelsey Rebecca Proctor, and Harrison Jameson Banner.

"Tomorrow I will figure out who gets what tomorrow," I told him handing him the papers.

"OK Steve I will see you tomorrow and I will call you with a place to meet" he told as he stood up gathering his stuff and paper work.

"Goodbye Edward, I will see you tomorrow" I replied shaking his hand and going home.


	15. Not A Chapter Author's Note

**My fellow readers, I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I am helping my mother and I am a college student. So that is taking up most of my time. I am looking for a Beta reader and writer because I need the help. I will be taking a break from posting so all my stories are on hold right now. Through the break as I finish my school work I will read through my stories and fix what needs to be fixed and try to get the stories to flow better.**

 **I will take any ideas that y'all have for the stories. You just send me the message of the idea and please include the name of the story.**


End file.
